A New York Style Christmas
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt is staying in New York for Christmas, unable to be in the same place as Blaine after their break up. Burt, being the best father in the world, can sense that both boys are unhappy. So he devises a plan to bring them back together. *Filled for a Tumblr prompt* R&R!


This was written for my new friend on Tumblr supahero76 (I'm marleyrose-puckerman over there if you want to follow me *wink wink*) who wanted Christmas Klaine based on recent spoilers. So I wrote this in about two hours, which is some kind of record for me and you should all be proud. Anyway...

I don't own Glee because my name isn't Ryan Murphy

* * *

"_Dad, I'm sorry, I really want to come home, but I just… can't. I can't be there knowing that… that he's there."_

"Kurt, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're an adult and you can spend Christmas wherever you want."

Burt heard Kurt sigh through the phone. _"I know, but I already spent Thanksgiving here and I… I really miss you, Dad."_

"I miss you, too, buddy, but remember what I told you last year? Once you walked out this door towards New York, things were gonna be different." No matter how much Burt wished Kurt was still his little boy. "And they are. And we have to adjust."

"_Thanks, Dad. Listen, my break's just about over, so I gotta run, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Okay, I love you, Kurt."

"_I love you, Dad." _

Burt set aside his phone when he heard the click the signaled that Kurt had hung up and sat back in his chair, wondering what he was going to do now. Carole had to work on Christmas and Finn had already made plans to go to Kentucky with Sam to visit his family, which meant that Burt was going to be alone on Christmas.

The front door opened and Burt looked up to see Sam walk in, Blaine behind him. "Hey, Mr. H," Sam said with a smile. Sam was a good kid, which was why Burt had agreed to let him continue living with him and Carole despite the fact that Kurt and Finn had graduated. "Blaine and I are just gonna go upstairs and do some homework, okay?"

Burt started to nod, but stopped himself, an idea forming. "Uh… actually, is it okay if I talk to Blaine for a minute?" Blaine turned and stared at him, looking more scared than Burt had ever seen him. Burt almost laughed, knowing that the poor boy thought he was going to yell at him or something, considering they had never really talked about what happened back in October. "Don't worry, kid," he assured him. "It's nothing bad."

Blaine visibly relaxed and said, "Okay, sure." Turning to Sam, he said, "I'll be right up, okay?" Sam just nodded and walked towards the stairs. Blaine hesitated for a moment before going to sit on the couch.

"So, Blaine, I'm just going to get right to the point. Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not – not really. I mean, my parents both have to work and Cooper can't make it back from California, so it's just gonna be me. Why?"

"How's about you come with me to New York?" Blaine just gaped at him. "I know you two aren't talking or broken up or whatever, but I think this is something you both need. To be able to sit down face-to-face and talk about what happened. And since Kurt refuses to come back to Ohio, the only way that's gonna happen is if you go to New York." Still, Blaine said nothing and Burt worried that he had gone into some kind of shock. "Blaine? _Blaine_!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you coming to New York with me or not?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that Burt knew all too well meant he was uncomfortable. "Oh, uh… I don't – I don't know."

Burt groaned. No wonder this kid was so perfect for his son – they were both so _stubborn_. "Blaine, I know how much this is hurting you. Finn told me all about how you broke down during your _Grease _audition. And, even though he's not saying it, it's hurting Kurt, too. Hell, he doesn't even want to be in the same _state _as you. And I can't stand to see either of you hurting this way." A hint of a smile ghosted over Blaine's face. "So what do you say?"

Burt watched Blaine's face as he carefully thought about Burt's offer. "I – yeah, okay. I'll go." His smile was bigger now and Burt smiled back, happy that the mere thought of seeing his Kurt made someone feel like that.

"Great. So I'll book the tickets and let you know all the details later, sound good?"

Blaine nodded and stood. Before he walked out of the living room he said, "Oh, and Burt?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you."

Burt's smile widened. "You're welcome, Blaine." And with that, Blaine left the room, leaving Burt to lean back in his chair and think about how he was pretty much the best dad ever.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Kurt, who was laying on his bed, turned his head to look at Rachel, who was sitting on the couch and therefore closer to the door. "You gonna get that?" he asked.

"I'm busy," was all she said, causing Kurt to groan and roll himself off the bed.

"I hate you sometimes," he grumbled before pulling the door open. His jaw dropped when he saw who was on the other side. "Dad!" he squeaked, practically leaping on his father. "What are you – what are you doing here?"

"Can't a dad see his son on Christmas?"

"Well, yeah," he laughed, elated at being able to see his father after almost two months. "But… what about Carole and Finn?"

"Carole had to work and Finn's in Kentucky with Sam. So I thought I'd surprise you." Kurt hugged him again. "Speaking of surprises," Burt continued and Kurt stepped back to give him a confused look. "Merry Christmas, buddy," he said with a knowing smile, stepping to the side to reveal…

"Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice small and shy.

"I… what…" He couldn't find the right words, instead choosing to do the only thing that felt right – he launched himself and Blaine, wrapping him in a hug. Blaine went rigid beneath Kurt's touch and it was only then that Kurt remembered that he couldn't do that anymore. He stepped back immediately, feeling a blush flame up in his cheeks. "Sorry," he said. "I uh… I got carried away."

"It's fine," Blaine said, not looking at him.

Burt broke the silence by inviting himself in and saying, "Hey, Rachel. How are you?"

"Mr. Hummel!" she said excitedly, hugging him. "I'm good. How are you?" She didn't wait for him to reply because she'd spotted Blaine behind Kurt and squealed. "Oh, my God! Blaine!" She pushed past Kurt to hug him. He hugged her back, smiling in a way that Kurt had sorely missed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, Rachel?" Burt said and she turned to look at him. "I was just wondering if maybe you could show me around the city. It's my first time here, after all, and you probably know it better than anyone here." Kurt glared at his dad, knowing exactly what he was doing, but Burt simply smiled back.

Rachel was completely oblivious to Burt's intentions and beamed. "Oh, sure, totally! Just let me get my coat and then we can go to this little Italian place a few blocks over that you're just going to _love_," she gushed, dashing off to find her jacket.

Once Burt and Rachel were gone, a heavy silence fell over the entire life. "So…" Blaine said, looking at the ground and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm just gonna say it. I miss you. Simple as that." Blaine looked up at him. "I can't stand not having you in my life, but I – I'm not sure I'm ready to go back to… the way we were before."

"What are you saying?"

"Can we try being friends again?" Blaine didn't say anything, so Kurt continued. "I know that that's probably selfish of me and that I should want to separate myself from you but I just…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Kurt, calm down, okay?" Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Of _course _we can try being friends again. After all, we were friends before we were anything else, right?" Kurt nodded again, laughing this time.

"So you wanna watch a movie? I think _A Christmas Story _is on and I know how much you love that movie." Kurt actively tried not to think about where they had ended up last year when they'd watched _A Christmas Story_.

"Sounds great," Blaine said and they settled themselves a friendly distance apart on the couch. Kurt grabbed the remote and turned it to the right channel.

At first, it felt almost like back when they _were _just friends, but after a while, Kurt became hyper aware of how close Blaine actually was to him. Almost unconsciously, he started shifting closer to Blaine, his hand eventually brushing up against Blaine's where it rested on the cushion between them. "Sorry," he was quick to say, retracting his hand.

"It's fine," Blaine replied with a smile.

Another twenty minutes passed and then Blaine's knee knocked into Kurt's. "Sorry," he said quietly with a smirk, glancing at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"It's fine."

By the time the movie was two-thirds over, Kurt was starting to get tired, so he instinctively laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh," he said just as quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He made to move, but Blaine wound an arm around his waist and pulled him back down.

"Kurt, it's fine. I mean, we used to do this before when we were friends, right?"

"I guess so…" Kurt said hesitantly while settling himself back into Blaine's embrace, trying not to think about how natural this felt because that wasn't very conductive on the whole "being friends" front.

"Kurt. Kurt, come on, wake up."

"What? Huh?" Kurt said groggily, opening his eyes slightly.

"You fell asleep," Blaine said with a chuckle and Kurt remembered where he was and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, um, right. What time is it?" He glanced at his phone and saw that it was almost midnight and that got him to wondering where his dad and Rachel were. "So um… where are you staying?" he asked.

"Well, your dad got us a hotel room, but he kinda um… has the room key," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt smiled the tiniest bit – he had always loved that nervous habit of Blaine's. "But it's okay. I can just sleep on the couch or whatever."

"Nonsense," Kurt said, standing and pulling Blaine up with him. "You'll sleep in my bed with me. We used to do that before when we were friends, right?" Even as he said it, he realized that maybe he and Blaine had never been _just friends_. That maybe they'd always been something more. Blaine nodded his assent and together they walked to Kurt's bed, falling on top of the covers completely clothed.

For a while they just lay there, saying nothing until Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch and smiled at how easily they could fall back into their old selves without sparing a thought to the fact that they weren't supposed to be falling back into their old selves. Without hesitating, he leaned in and his lips were millimeters away from Blaine's when Blaine put a hand on his chest and said, "Kurt, wait. I thought you said you wanted us to be friends. Friends don't… don't kiss."

Kurt scoffed and pulled back to look at him. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. We were never just friends. We were always something more and the only thing stopping us from being together from the second we met each other is the fact that you're so oblivious it's not even funny." He took a deep breath and curled a hand around the back of Blaine's neck. "I've always been in love with you and I'm always going to be in love with you and _please _tell me you feel the same way so I don't sound like a huge idiot."

Blaine smiled Kurt's favorite smile – the one that made his eyes crinkle around the edges and made everyone around him smile, too – and leaned in close. "How's this for an answer?" he said, his breath tickling Kurt's lips. Then he pressed his lips to Kurt's and Kurt responded with the same amount of pressure immediately, melting into Blaine the way he always had.

The kiss wasn't extremely long or passionate, but it was perfect and still left Kurt breathless when he pulled back to say, "I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's officially midnight, which means I get to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Kurt laughed, and God, did it feel good to be with Blaine like this again. "Merry Christmas," he said, and then added, "It's our second Christmas together."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "I wasn't lying last year when I said it was the first of many." And then his lips were on Kurt's again and Kurt could never remember being happier than he was in that moment.

* * *

Like I said, written in two hours so that's what you get

Review!


End file.
